


The music we play

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Monroe teaches Nick to play the cello





	The music we play

You frown when you move the bow across the cello strings, it just never sounded like Monroe when he played. You try again staring at your finger position on the neck and positioned the bow just above the bridge on the A string, _fourth finger on the A, move bow slowly, pick up the tempo_. You try again and felt the urge to snap the bow in half when it just sounded off.  
Monroe didn't help when he started laughing, no longer being able to bite it back.  
"Shut up," you glare at him, "This is impossible."  
"No, it's really not, just try again." Monroe urges and you feel like he should count himself lucky that you don't snap his precious cello's neck when you try it again and it just wasn't right.  
"I give up, I can't do it, I wasn't born to be a cellist." you want to throw the bow down but you know it would probably reduce him to tears so you gently place it on the table next to you, a dramatic sigh leaving your lips as you slouch in your seat. Monroe is still laughing from the couch, you wanted to be mad at him but when he stood up and walked over to you, running his fingers through your hair you can't find yourself to be too mad and then he was kissing you and you're trying so hard to stay mad at him for laughing at you because this was _serious_ and the cello is so _hard_  and you've been practicing this new piece for _hours_ but then he was smiling against your lips.  
You try and drag it out, make it feel like you're not going to give in but when you feel his teeth against your lips you can't help but smile too. You realise why he's laughing, you probably seem stupid having a paddy over a music piece because your boyfriend, who has been playing the cello for _years_ , can play it better than you. You can't help but laugh against his lips teeth clashing together and then he's laughing into your mouth and why does laughter taste so good? It tastes of happiness and contentment and _home_.  
Monroe is the first to pull away and you're still smiling even though you want to chase his lips with yours but he's standing behind you now, his hand holding onto yours on the neck.   
"Grab the bow Nick," he said, you do as you're told and pick it up, "Put it back where you had it before, your bow position was perfect," You beam a little at that, feeling proud of the compliment, "I'll help with the hand positioning."  
"I just don't get what I'm doing wrong." You say, letting him move your fingers.   
"Nick, dude, this is kinda hard, you've done really well so far, it'll come naturally eventually," He kissed the top of your head, "Okay, finger spaces need to be a bit wider, little finger move further down slightly and... Play." You do as instructed and you can't help the happy laugh as the cello produces music that sounds like a really slow version of when Monroe plays it.  
He guides your fingers through the whole piece and you try so hard not to get distracted with him being so close to you but with only a few minor slip ups you finish the piece and Monroe is beaming at you.  
"Nick, honey, that was brilliant." He walked around the front of you, smiling widely and you could feel the blush form under his praise.   
"Only because you helped me." you said with a shrug, Monroe just shook his head.   
"No, I only helped with the finger positioning, you had full control of the music and the bow and... Wow," he's smiling like he's falling in love with you all over again, "Just amazing."  
"'Roe..." Your smile is probably love drunk but you feel love drunk so that's okay.   
"Thank you." his eyes are soft and happy and you put the cello down on its side next to the chair and stand up; taking him into your arms.  
"What for?" he wrapped his arms around your neck.   
"For bothering to learn cello, it means a lot to me."  
"I'm surprised you even let me anywhere near your cello."  
"It was a hard choice, but she looks good with you," He said, kissing your forehead, "Maybe one of your own could be on the horizon." You look up at him, suddenly excited, cello was never ever on your to-do list but the thought of buying your own made you feel warm inside.   
"We could try doing duets," you said, tightening your arms around his waist, "I have the best teacher, I'll catch up to your speed in no time."  
"I'd like that." He kisses you softly again, so lovingly and you feel warm and happy and safe.  
"I love you," you murmur against his lips, a smile forming again, "Love you so much." he's swaying you softly to a music you can't hear but you don't care because your head is on his chest and he's got his nose buried in your hair.   
"I love you too." and you know he does, he tells you all the time but you can't help the butterflies filling your tummy as you dance in your front room to only his soft humming in the safety of his arms and in the knowledge that he loves you; loves you enough to dance away in your front room, loves you enough to help you learn to play the cello, loves you enough to let you practice on his before you get your own and loves you enough to invite you into his home, to stay and to never ever leave and you're feeling all warm again.  
You've never felt this way about someone before but that's okay because you feel it now and he feels it too and you're so close you can smell him and he smells like home and you can't get enough and you wish you could bottle his scent so you could have it everywhere with you but you can't so you settle with stealing his shirts and jumpers and extra long hugs in the morning before you leave for work so his scent is embedded in the fibres of your shirt so you can smell him faintly throughout the day until you can get home and listen to him talk about his day while he cooks you food and smiles at you and you can finally relax because you're _home_.  
He's running his fingers through the hairs at the nape on your neck and it's so soothing and you're whispering your love into his chest and you can feel him smile into your hair. You know you'll go back to the cello later and he'll teach you how to get the fingers _just right_ all by yourself and he'll smile at you like you're the only person in the world and he's so lucky to have you and you can't help but stare right back at him on the exact same way because you are lucky.  
Later on, you'll part, he'll teach you some more and maybe you'll settle on the sofa together, curled up close to watch a movie or something but right now, as you both smile into each others bodies, swaying to his humming with your arms wrapped around each other and you realise that you really wouldn't want to be anywhere else

**Author's Note:**

> I sent my friend a message last night while watching grimm and crying over Monroe and how were both cellist and that we could do duets and he can laugh at me for getting it wrong and kiss away my frustration and she said that sounds like a fic so I wrote one starring our two faves.
> 
> No beta and written on my note pad on my phone so, whoops.  
> There also wasn't really a piece of music in my head whern I was writing this, I just remember the frustration of this one piece I was taughter when I was young and I could never get my fingers quite right but my friend could do it perfectly lmao


End file.
